


baby I know no better

by 991102



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, hi here i am again, i will water the tag one bad drabble at a time, it got dark, serial killer au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:02:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/991102/pseuds/991102
Summary: woojin is the quiet of the night and daniel is a firecracker and they’ll go to hell together, blackened hearts together as one





	baby I know no better

_yours, it is yours,_

 

_my son, my precious son,_

 

_the world, the world, the wonderful world, it is yours._

 

the world, with all it’s shame; it’s ugly and cruel and bad things happen to good people and golden hearts become blackened coal and bright minds fall to corruption and a mother takes her last breath in her son’s embrace.

 

woojin doesn’t want it.

 

dirty faces and rags sad excuses for clothes, woojin’s pockets are light, coins falling from his hands, one, two, four coins scratch tainted porcelain.

 

_god bless you, god bless you._

 

woojin drops another coin into the old woman’s mug.

 

_heaven, let us meet in heaven._

 

woojin’s taken a liking to wandering the streets at the dead of night, soft whistle lost in the wind.

 

broken bottles, smothered cigarettes, a gun shot, a scream, a boy lies in a sea of crimson.  

 

_god bless you, god bless you._

 

an alley too familiar.

 

woojin stares,

 

_you’re far beyond salvation._

 

blonde hair falling into dark eyes, daniel stands behind a girl, and the cross around his neck seems to glow under the light of the moon, silver tainted crimson, and he holds the shaking girl to him with one hand, other hand twirling a pistol.

 

the older laughs, lips curving into a smile too innocent to belong to such a man.

 

_oh baby, I know._

 

one, two, four strides forward, woojin moves in until the girl’s quick breaths caress his skin, pupils dilated as she stares back at him, lips parted in a hiss,

 

_go to hell._

 

woojin smiles,  

 

_don’t fret darling, I will._

 

eyes flickering to the older, woojin wonders when the wretched world had shifted on its axis; when the weak became the strong, when the prey became the predator, when the innocent became the wicked.

 

_for me?_

 

the older nods, smile soft around the edges,

 

_always for you._

 

silver tainted crimson, woojin takes and he takes.

 

_god bless you, god bless you._

 

when one became two.

 

woojin is the quiet of the night and daniel is a firecracker and they’ll go to hell together, blackened hearts together as one.

 

_the world, the world, the wonderful world, it is yours._

 

good things happen to bad people.

 

_god bless you, god bless you._

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [@applewooj](https://twitter.com/applewooj) if you want to or send me stuff on [cc](https://curiouscat.me/applewooj)


End file.
